An Angel Sent To Us
by divergentlover21
Summary: This is some time after the end of Insurgent. No allegiant involved. It's a one shot about tris and four's story after this tragedy and low time in their relationship.


**A/N: hey, this is a simple one shot and I'm bored at 1 in the morning so don't be too harsh on me. **

**Tobias Pov **

"Like an angel who was sent to unite us even more," I whisper softly as I kiss her forehead.

**_ •1 year 6 months ago• _**

Things around here have surprisingly progressed well after the war. The video did cause chaos for quite a while, but we've all returned to our old ways of life, dividing into the factions once again. Stubbornness is what builds up personality in the people trapped in this bubble of a "world". Nobody really wanted to set out for a new life, nor try to set up a new government system.

Evelyn gave up trying to run everything when her backup that she referred to as her army slowly left her alone. Piece by piece, she began to breakdown. It was too late to save her from her own ambition, and in a final attempt for change her self power, she died. It makes me feel sick and guilty to admit it's my fault she's dead. I fired that bullet straight at her heart. She was already dead on the inside with cold venom running through her veins. The love and respect I once had for her as a child died at that moment.

The cold water splashes up from the chasm, and I hear light footsteps approaching. I'm not afraid though, I know the only person who knows this secret place is Tris. She sits down next to me, we remain silent for a moment before either one of us speaks.

"We live in a dark paradise you know." She says softly, gazing off in the distance.

"Why do you say that?"

"How else can you describe this," she points between us, "things aren't the same anymore. I've tried so hard, you've tried so hard. But promises were broken, we both know that. I know it's only been a few months, but things haven't gotten better for us. You and me, is it all still worth the time and effort?"

I know what she means. The trust was lost after that time she left with Marcus. Thing is, "I don't want to give up Tris. I love you too much to just let go."

Her eyes tear up and I help her up, "This might not be the best time, but all the same, it's the perfect time too." Confusion crosses her face but as soon as I get down on one knee, it's crystal clear. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I pulled out a beautiful elegant gold band ring with a simple but unique diamond shaped like a heart.

A small smile slowly appears on her face. "You know, I came here thinking that I would leave feeling empty. I thought that you'd want to end things, but I never expected anything like this. And I know that I love you, I'm a hundred percent sure of that. I just wanted some reassurance that told me that you hadn't lost the love for me. And I know I'm ranting but in a faster version of this whole speech, yes, of course I'll marry you." With that, I slip the ring onto her finger, perfect fit for her, in every way. We share a small passionate kiss that is full of the love that will never die.

**_ (Some time passes after this)_**

Tris and I finally tied the knot a few weeks ago. Exactly five with 2 days. It was a simple wedding with close friends. The honeymoon was the best part, and getting over her seventh fear was not the main reason, although that was kinda fun. We spent a week in a cabin out in the farther parts of the Amity fields. We spent time together alone and away from stress in order to help finish rebuilding our trust.

I've been worried though, she's been throwing up a lot and has started to detest coffee and that's the weirdest thing because she lived coffee. That girl could've literally lived on coffee before this started.

I lay in the bed next to her peaceful sleeping body, staring at the wall and continuing to think about this. Suddenly, she starts to stir and shoots up very pale, and like every morning for the past 2 weeks, she runs to the bathroom to throw up and I'm right behind her. I pull her hair back from her face so she doesn't end up too dirty. She stays on her knees after flushing the toilet with her head in her hands. "What's wrong, Tris?"

"What is the date?" She asks nervously.

"It's the 17th why?" I feel my heart beat speeding up a bit and I'm not sure why.

"Tobias," she looks over to me crouching next to her, "I think I'm pregnant."

No words leave my mouth, but million of thoughts now fill my head. All I'm able to say is, "Don't worry about it, I'll take you to the infirmary later for a test," I wrap my arms around her and rock her to soothe her and the light sobs escaping her now.

**•_Present Time_•**

The small and fragile child in my arms named Belinda giggles as she grabs my pinky with her tiny hand. A weird fuzzy feeling fills me. Tris looks at me with kind eyes making me realize that if I could start all over, I wouldn't change a thing.

This beautiful and angelic baby with Tris' skin tone and adorable smile and my dark blue eyes, and little blonde hairs barely growing in her head, make me feel complete.

Tris is my Queen, Belinda is my princess, and I , well I guess it's fair to say I'm their King.

**A/N: so what'd you think of this one shot?**

**Boring ?**

**To mainstream ?**

**Let me know by leaving a review. And no, I will not continue writing it, at least I don't think so.**


End file.
